Sasquatch Lane (Thechubbypotato31)
Sasquatch Lane is an old wizarding village and market located in the city of Leavenworth, Washington State, in the United States. Inside the cobblestone road is an assortment of shops, restaurants, inns, and homes. The road is completely hidden from the Muggle World (or more commonly No-Majs, as they are referred to in America). It is extremely large, almost the size of a small village, and one of the largest wizard population centers in America. History Early History Although the No-Maj city of Leavenworth had only existed since the late nineteenth century, Sasquatch Lane had been founded almost a century earlier by several wizarding pioneers, favoring the tall mountains and the relative solidarity of the Pacific Northwest over the crowded east coast. It was officially included in the list of wizard settlements by MACUSA in 1824. Nineteenth Century For about the first fifty years since the founding of Sasquatch Lane, its population stayed at around one-hundred, but as the No-Maj population began moving west, so did a steady stream of Wizards. In the span of only a few years, the wizard population of Leavenworth increased by nearly five hundred percent. In 1843, famous broomwright Robin van Brent moved to Sasquatch Lane after experimenting with a sample of Mountain Hemlock from the nearby area. Founding what would later become one of the premier broom manufacturing companies in America, Quodsworthely Broom & Co. was one of the first prominent stores to open in Sasquatch Lane. Quodpot was also popular in the wizard community in Leavenworth, and in 1894 the Leavenworth Peaks were incorporated into the National Quodpot Association. A three-way rivalry would develop between the Peaks, the Victoria Dragons and the Los Angeles Manticores. Twentieth Century The events of both the No-Maj world and Wizarding world during the first half of the twentieth century would have their effects on Sasquatch Lane as well. As travel across the American Continent became more streamlined, and as more and more No-Majs relocated from big cities such as San Francisco, Los Angeles and Seattle, wizards began to travel to Sasquatch Lane to avoid any potential discovery by No-Majs. At the turn of the century, Sasquatch Lane was mostly residential wizard homes, but an increase of tourism and travel led to an exponential increase of shops and taverns. During the nineteen-twenties and the First Wizarding War, Sasquatch Lane was relatively unaffected. MACUSA had set up their Northwest Administrative Office in Leavenworth, with a detachment of Aurors present. Although a pro-Grindelwald demonstration caused a small skirmish between Grindelwald supporters and Aurors, Sasquatch Lane was relatively peaceful during the early twentieth century. In 1956, the Glacier Peak Stadium was created as the new home stadium of the Leavenworth Peaks to replace the insufficient pitch that had previously been located in Sasquatch Lane. Just a short ways away from the Lane, it could hold up to ten thousand people and was hidden from No-Majs with a whole slew of magical charms and protections. Location Access The most common entrance into Sasquatch Lane is through Birdhouse Lane. While it might appear like a dead end into the mountainside to No-Majs, Birdhouse Lane actually leads through an old gate into Sasquatch Lane, with the mountainside being a mere magical illusion. Through many repelling charms, cautionary signs and one or two Obliviations, the entrance and Sasquatch Lane itself is still undiscovered by No-Majs. Community Although much of Sasquatch Lane is occupied by shops, a large portion of its population are long-term residents. Much akin to Hogsmeade in Scotland, shop-owners often live above their storefronts and many houses are occupied by Wizarding families. Shoppers and Wizards can be found year-round at Sasquatch Lane, especially during the late summer when Ilvermorny students are shopping for their supplies. For most of the Pacific Northwest and British Columbia, Sasquatch Lane is the most convenient place to purchase wares, and Sasquatch Lane is one of the largest wizarding communities in the Pacific Northwest. Residents of Sasquatch Lane are also diehard fans of the Leavenworth Peaks, with many shop owners and inns boasting flags and posters of the Peaks. This has led to riots and breakouts of fights during the Quodpot season, especially when the Peaks are playing the Victoria Dragons, one of their fiercest rivals. Known Locations Category:North America Category:Pacific Northwest Category:Quodpot Category:Wizarding Shopping Districts Category:Locations